Itty Bitty Spider
by KayleighDawn
Summary: "Prove it then. Capture the spider." The boy's voice was low and Dean could feel the words against his lips. - Destiel college AU


One minute he was lying in his bed, rumpled covers kicked to the foot, just thinking. The door to his room was open a crack, and the curtains were closed, keeping the sunlight out. It was cool and a little bit damp because Sam had _had_ to have the freaking window open last night, _even though_ it was raining. In other words, the room was perfect for spiders. Which is _exactly_ what happened to be crawling over Dean's bare forearm. He jerked his arm at the ticklish, crawling sensation, before glancing down to see the long legs scuttle further down his arm, towards his fingers.

Cas heard the scream while he was hanging yet another series of paintings on the boring white walls. It was the longest, shrillest exclamation of 'fuck' that Cas had ever heard. Dropping the painting, he dashed into the hallway, following the sound to the room at the end. He pushed the door open, running in. He looked to the left to see Dean Winchester standing on a tidily made bed, shaking and breathing hard, one hand clasped over his chest. Cas cocked his head to the side.

"What's going on?" his voice was gravelly and deep. Reminded Dean of skinned knees, and walking barefoot on warm asphalt.

"Uh, there was a spider," Dean replied hastily, heat flowing to his cheeks and ears, "but it's gone now. No worries."

"Your scream would prove otherwise. Also, you're standing on a perfectly made bed, shaking. Clearly the spider is still lurking." Cas smirked, amusement clear in his voice. He leaned against the door frame, arms and ankles crossed. Dean glanced down at his socked feet before stepping off of his brother's bed.

"Well, spiders are kinda weird, man. It surprised me, that's all." Dean scratched at the back of neck before looking at the boy in his doorway. He was tall, just a bit shorter than Dean, but not by much, with dark hair that looked like he styled it specifically to look like bedhead. _Or sex hair,_ Dean thought. The boy's jeans were ripped, with holes in the thighs, and hems. The crisp, white button up was pulled taut across his chest from his arms being crossed. Dean looked back down at his feet, only looking up again when the boy laughed.

His laugh was rough and raspy, like fingers brushing through stubble, or the crunch of car tires on loose gravel. It was an odd sound, but one that Dean realised he'd like to hear again.

"Being surprised makes you scream like that? Interestingly enough, I'd have thought you were afraid." Cas said lowly. The boy, Dean Winchester of all people, was standing in front of him. And he was _scared_ of spiders. Castiel would never have thought that _Dean Winchester, _the green eyed beauty that all of the girls made sex-eyes with, would be afraid of _spiders._

"I'm not _scared._" Dean dropped his hand, stepping closer to the boy. The boy unfolded his arms and stepped closer, right up to Dean. _Holy hell,_ his eyes. They were so blue, almost azure. And the way he looked at Dean, sent sparks down his spine. The boys gaze was intense and heavy on Dean's face and he couldn't look away.

"Prove it then. Capture the spider." The boy's voice was low and Dean could feel the words against his lips.

"No freaking way. What am I going to do with it?" The boy's lips quirked upwards and his gaze travelled to Dean's lips and back up to his eyes.

"So you are scared?"

"Of course I'm not. I just want to know what I'd be doing with the spider. There's really no need to capture it."

"Where'd it even go?" They blue-eyed boy stepped back and began rolling up his sleeves, revealing strong, tanned forearms.

"Under the bed somewhere, I think. Why?" Dean sat on the edge of his brother's bed.

"Well, you're too _scared_ to get it, and it's obviously going to be a problem, so I might as well find it and take it outside before you either kill it, or change rooms because of a little spider." With that, Cas kneeled down softly, raised his eyebrows at Dean and dived under the Winchester's bed. Cas spread his knees apart, hoping to wedge himself under the bed just a _bit_ more. He moved his fingers over the linoleum tile lightly, until he felt something skitter across the tips of fingers.

"Hey, do you have a plastic cup?" He asked holding out his left hand until Dean placed a small cup in his grasp. Castiel found the spider again, cornered between the one post of the bed and the wall, and placed the cup over it. He'd take the spider outside, let him into the garden and then return to hanging his paintings, and thoughts of Dean's green eyes and bow legs.

Cas sat up suddenly, still on his knees, back facing Dean. Dean watched Castiel's back as he stretched it out before slowly turning to face him.

"Did you get it? Please tell me you were able to find it."

"No worries. He's only a little guy. I'm going to take him outside before he gives you a heart attack." Cas smiled, slow and warm—like honey. He stood, before turning and bending back down, ass level with Dean's gaze.

"You're Castiel, right?" Dean asked suddenly, staring at the jean-clad ass in front of him. There was a hole in the one pocket—_hopefully he doesn't put any money in there_, Dean thought. Cas scooped up the spider, keeping it in the bottom of the cup and turned. He nodded.

"And you're Dean. I'm going to take this _itty bitty spider_ outside now, if you want to come along." Cas added. Dean was watching him with forest green eyes and a smile on his full, pouty lips.

"I'll come with you. I just want to make sure you let it go and not sneak it back into my room." He laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me any ideas. Who knows what I might do if I was to sneak into your room?" Dean stopped, watching Cas walk a few more steps to the door before faltering and turning.

"You don't need to sneak in." Dean said voice low and rough. He stalked forward, past Castiel and through the door, holding it open for the lithe, blue eyed boy.

The sun was warm on Castiel's neck and shoulders. He hadn't been outside since the day before, when it had rained and rained. Sunny, warm weather was his favourite and he had been displeased when he hadn't been able to sit outside and paint the bees the day before. Instead, he had moped around the residence and trudged to the art supply store six blocks away before deciding on taking a cab back to his dorm.

Dean walked across the grass, towards the small garden that students usually ignored, but was one of Castiel's favourite places to sit and paint or read or study. Castiel followed Dean, careful not to shake the plastic cup too much.

"Where do you want to put him?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the flowers and shrubs. Cas knelt down, tipping the cup forward, between a hosta and a row of daffodils. The spider crawled out, almost testing to see if the dirt was right for it, before quickly scuttling away from the cup and the humans. Cas stood up, and followed Dean to go back into the building. 

As they walked down the hallway, Cas tossed the small plastic cup into the recycling bin. He stopped outside of his bedroom door, about to open the door and walk in, when Dean grabbed his elbow. Cas turned, met with Dean right in front of him, close enough that Cas could count his freckles if he wanted to.

"Hey, uh, thanks. For helping me with that spider, Cas. I appreciate it. Sammy would've just laughed and told me to get over it." Cas tilted his head down at Dean's words.

"It's nothing. If you ever need saving from another spider though, let me know" Cas looked up at Dean's eyes. They were such a mesmerizing green, "Um, do you want to come in?" Cas asked quietly. Dean's grip on his elbow tightened a bit and Dean smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd, uh… If you have any plans for tonight? There's a nature documentary on at nine. It's about declining bee populations." Dean's sentence was hurried, but he had been planning on just slipping a note under Cas' door about the documentary anyway. They might as well watch it together, even if Dean did fall asleep halfway through.

"Your room or mine?" was the quiet response from Cas. Dean leaned forward a bit before answering.

"Sammy's not coming home tonight. He's with Jess for the weekend. So, if you'd like to stay in mine for a few days…" Dean trailed off, resting his arm above Castiel, on the bedroom door and leaning in. His voice was low, like a whisper, and heated. Castiel tilted his head up, blue eyes meeting green ones.

"Let's go then." He placed his hands on Dean's chest and pushed slightly, before Dean snickered and pulled away, tugging on Cas' hand, leading him down the hallway. 

.*.*.*. .*.*.*. .*.*.*. .*.*.*.

Dean's bed was comfortable. It was big enough for both of them, but still small enough that they had to share personal space. It was soft, no springs digging into backs or legs or ribs. And his abundance of blankets was soft and _warm._ They smelled of leather, evergreens, and oil. Cas stretched, moaning contentedly into the side of Dean's neck, before mouthing his way down to the other man's collarbone and kissing his way back up to the plush lips.

"G'morning, Cas," Dean sighed; sleep making his tongue thick and voice raspy. He ran his fingers through tousled dark hair, feeling Cas suck in a breath against his neck, "How's it going?" Dean could feel Cas' hardness against his hip, and Cas' skillful fingers trace across the waistband of his sweatpants. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas palmed him through the worn material. He could feel the other smile against his neck.

"Oh it's going, Dean. Or it's about to anyway." Cas purred as Dean pulled gently on his hair, scraping his nails across his scalp. He maneuvered himself until he was lying on top of Dean, legs straddling him. Cas kissed along Dean's jaw, to his lips. Dean's hands travelled down Cas' back, feeling the muscles jump under the skin. Dean smiled into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas rolled his hips against Dean and they moaned in unison.

"Okay, holy shit, let's get you out of these clothes." Dean gasped as Cas rolled his hips again. Cas slid off of Dean, and onto his back. He lifted his hips, wiggling out of the plaid flannel sleep pants he had borrowed from Dean. He sat up, pulling the pants from underneath the covers and throwing them over to Sam's side of the room. Next he lifted up his arms, tugging at his, _Dean's, _old worn AC/DC shirt. He threw that to Sam's side of the dorm room too. He flopped back into the pillows, right hand trailing down his stomach to grasp at his cock, pumping, once, twice, three times as he watched Dean shuck out of his sweats and t-shirt. Dean climbed onto the bed, swinging a leg over Cas' slim hips, straddling him. Dean smoothed his hands down Cas' chest, thumbs circling his nipples lightly and then pinching. Cas' eyes fluttered, and he squeaked. Dean chuckled before leaning to the side, where the little table was. As he was searching for the lube and condoms, he felt Cas' long fingers slide through his happy trail, down to cock, where Cas gripped the base tightly, before pumping slowly, fingers squeezing the bundle of nerves under the head. Dean bucked his hips gently, groaning quietly.

"Cas, dammit, let me get the lube and condoms first." He stuttered, finally finding the bottle of lube and a condom. He settled himself comfortably over Cas, leaning down to kiss him. He placed the bottle of lube in Cas' hands and pulled away.

"Whenever you're ready to go there, buddy." Dean whispered against his lips. Cas smirked, and claimed Dean's lips in another kiss as he popped the cap on the lube and slicked up his fingers. He nipped on Dean's lower lip, pulling on it, as he began to push one finger against Dean's entrance. Dean moaned low in his throat.

"Oh come on, Cas. I'm not gonna break. Plus, we just did this last night. Hurry up." Cas cocked an eyebrow, but pushed his finger in fast, regardless. He could feel Dean's hole tighten and then relax and Cas let out a breath as he began to pump his finger. Slowly he added a second. As he pumped, he kissed Dean, running his tongue along the backs of Dean's teeth. Cas crooked his fingers and Dean bucked his hips, letting out a growl low in throat.

"Fuck yes. Right there, yes, oh God." Dean murmured against Cas' chapped lips. Cas added a third finger, crooking them on every second thrust, hitting Dean's sweet spot. Every time he hit that bundle of nerves, Dean growled out a "fuck" that made Castiel's cock throb.

"Cas, baby, shit, I'm ready." Cas slipped his fingers out of Dean, rubbing the tip of his index finger along the rim of his hole, and Dean groaned out his name. Cas grinned as he tore open the condom and rolled it down his length. Dean found the bottle of lube and poured some into palm, before reaching behind him and slicking up Cas' cock. Cas moaned at the friction.

"Dean, holy shit, I need to be in you. Now." Dean's lips turned upwards as he leaned back, hand guiding Cas' cock to his entrance. Dean slowly pushed his hips down, taking Cas in. Once the head of Cas' dick had slipped past the rings of muscle, it was nothing for Dean to seat himself fully on Cas' lap.

"Fuck yes." Cas breathed out, his jaw was clenched and he was gripping Dean's hips so hard, he knew that there would be bruises there the next morning. Dean clenched, and rolled his hips experimentally. Cas growled at him.

"Fucking ride me, Winchester." Dean shuddered, hips moving. His cock was bouncing in between his legs, slapping his stomach with the force from riding Cas. He clenched every time he lifted himself up. Dean could feel Castiel's fingers dig in to the skin on his hips.

"Yes, oh, right there." Dean moaned as Cas began to piston his hips in time with Dean's, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Dean leaned down, arms on either side of Cas, and Cas just pounded up into him. His cock was sliding between Cas' stomach and his and he could feel the heat pooling low in his stomach. Cas reached one hand down between them, stroking Dean's cock gently, the opposite of how he was pushing into Dean.

"Cas—oh my God, Cas!" Dean cried as he came between them. He clenched and Cas followed three thrusts later. They lay in bed for what felt like hours after, before Dean finally rolled off of Cas, and Cas pulled his softening cock from Dean.

"We should probably clean up," Cas said quietly through a yawn as he cuddled up to Dean's chest, "I have your come all over me." Dean nodded, pressing a kiss to Castiel's temple before pulling himself from the bed. He slipped on his sweats and walked out the door.

Castiel opened his eyes when he felt Dean crawl back into bed with him. He watched as Dean pulled the used condom from Castiel's body, tie it and toss it into the trash. He watched as Dean gently cleaned his mess from Castiel's skin and he watched when Dean leaned in close, pressing a kiss to both of his cheeks and then his forehead and nose. He kept his eyes open as Dean smiled, lie down beside him and cuddle up next to him.

Castiel even kept his eyes open when he excitedly proclaimed, "Dean! There's another spider!" Dean, however, ran from the room with his eyes closed.


End file.
